


Scott Free Doesn't Understand Bondage

by queerquestion



Category: DCU, New Gods (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerquestion/pseuds/queerquestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barda just wants to get kinky but her husband is the most difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Free Doesn't Understand Bondage

“Ok, so the safe word is ‘Conspiracy,’ right?” Barda said, “I want to hear you repeat it.”

Scott repeated back, “The safe word is ‘conspiracy’ and I will say it if I’m ever uncomfortable with anything or need help getting out of this. I still don’t quite understand why I would need…“

Barda smiled and leaned in, kissing his lips to shut him up before going to work. He settled into the bed on the big soft pillows, getting comfortable while Barda secured the cuffs to his wrists, those cuffs to the bedposts. She had installed the rings to the bedpost herself a few days ago and was proud of her work. She had been thinking of tying down her tiny husband for a long time. She couldn’t wait to watch him squirm and try to strain against the restraints. She wanted to ease him into this, so she wanted to start with just the ankle and wrist cuffs, though her imagination had already gone much farther to plan for the future.

She was straddling him, keeping her weight off the smaller figure, but as soon as his wrists were strapped to the bedpost, she kissed a trail starting from on his neck right below the ear, tracing to the middle of his collarbone, down and around his belly button, and then to his hip. She lightly traced her fingers along his side, making him shiver and close his eyes. She smiled, enjoying watching him.

Content with the shiver for now, she got up so she could latch his ankles to the lower restraints. She started with the left, clicking the cuff in place. She checked to make sure it wasn’t too tight or too loose, and then started to move to the right foot.

“Do you want help with that?” Scott asked her as his hands moved into her field of view.

“No, thank you, I can get…” she stopped, looking at his hands then up at his face.

Scott looked at her, innocent naivety all across his face and he smiled. He clearly did not understand the point of bondage. She narrowed her eyes at him and he looked confused.

“What did I do?”

“You’re not supposed to escape from the cuffs!”

“But it was easy?” his head cocked to the side.

“Yes I know, you’re Mr. Miracle you can escape everything, but please just stay in the restraints to see where this goes.”

“Oh, ok, sorry honey.”

She watched him lie back down and reattached one of his wrists. Once she finished the right ankle she moved up to the remaining wrist.

“Ok, this is it for the restraints right?” he asked.

She nodded. Though she was worried this was too much for him in the bedroom, she knew he knew the safe word, so she proceeded.

“I’m going to grab something. An extra special toy for tonight,” she said with a wink.

He looked like a golden retriever who was just told he would be getting a steak for dinner.

She stood up from the bed so she could go to her dresser and get the toy from the drawer. She grabbed the package from the dresser and just took a second to stare at it and imagine the next hour with its endless possibilities.

"Wait when did you buy that?”

“Oh don’t you- oh shit! Don’t do that!”

She had turned around to find him standing right behind her. She had been startled and almost dropped the toy. She slowly put it back, “Tying you down isn’t going to work is it?”

“Um, well I don’t think we’ve been able to find anything that can contain the fantastic Mr. Miracle,” he smiled and laughed, proud of his achievements.

She rolled her eyes; he was completely missing the point. She would have to use a new tactic. She stepped closer to him, picked him up, gently placed him on the bed, and used her body weight to pin him down. She held his wrists in her hands and used her ankles to hold down his calves.

“This limits what I can do, but you are not to move unless I explicitly say so, do you hear me?”

He nodded.

“So no moving your arms from this position, or I will have to punish you.”

He nodded.

She removed her hands and stroked down to his thighs. He instinctively brought his arms down to protect his sides.

“Nope, bad boy,” she said as she raked her nails down his chest hard enough to leave raised red marks, “that was a test and a warning, do you understand?”

He nodded, his eyes already getting glassy and his dick getting hard. He seemed to enjoy the pain.

She licked her lips in anticipation of the punishments she would be able to inflict on the disobedient man.


End file.
